


Other People's Sins

by ecchikoebi (rosaleendhu)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/ecchikoebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Yohji do on a bad hair day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People's Sins

Summer storms were the worst.  Oh, sure they cooled things off a bit, but that somehow made the humidity worse after they were over, to say nothing of the static in the air during them.  In other words, even the famous Kudoh Charm could not overcome the power of a Kudoh Bad Hair Day.

Well, maybe it could, but Yohji was still faintly hung over from the night before, and Omi was hassling him to stay home and watch videos.  Sometimes the path of least resistance was the way to go.

Ken was cranky because he couldn't go play soccer. Omi was stressed from trying to keep everyone smiling.  Aya was…  well, Aya was always a cranky bastard, although at least Yohji knew the reason these days. He occasionally wondered just how hard Kritiker was looking for Schreient.

Yohji occasionally felt rather guilty over his relief that they hadn't found them yet.

A bit of colorful movement by the door caught Yohji's eye, and he turned just in time to see Aya sneak off.  Now that was a mystery worth pondering; how did a man with that coloring manage to be so stealthy?  And where was he sneaking off to?

Well, the second question could be answered easily enough.  Yohji grabbed his keys from under the counter and followed Aya to the garage.  It was a good thing it was raining, since traffic was slow enough that Yohji was able to follow Aya's car at a reasonable speed rather than of a breakneck one.

When Aya pulled into the parking structure for the Magic Bus Hospital, Yohji's curiosity was completely hooked.  Aya didn't secretly have another sibling or something, did he?  Yohji found a parking spot and lurked by the parking structure exit until Aya went by.  He had flowers, so it was a visit, not a check-up.  Yohji would have felt silly for following Aya to an annual check-up.

And that was quite possibly the most ugly bouquet that Yohji had ever had the misfortune of seeing.  What the hell?  Was it for someone who was blind or something?  Or maybe it was finally proof that Aya was colorblind.  Yohji has wondered about that from the first time he'd seen that orange sweater.

The rain was acting in Yohji's favor now.  Aya hurried from the parking structure to the hospital without looking around at all.  Yohji waited for him to get to the doors of the building before darting forward and trying to dodge the raindrops himself.

When he didn't see Aya waiting for the elevator, he cursed himself for waiting until a flicker of that distinctive red caught his eye by the stairs.  Oh, that made it ever so much easier to follow him.

Aya made a beeline for the pediatrics section, and stopped at the nurse's station.  The hallway was too wide and too empty for Yohji to get close enough to hear what was being said, but the nurse clearly recognized Aya.  Well, that made sense.  Aya's sister had been here before... before everything.  Aya shook his head, and handed the flowers off to the nurse before Yohji realized what was happening.

Then Aya turned around and looked at Yohji with a stony expression.  Yohji swallowed hard and thought about running, but he knew Aya was faster.

"Kudoh."

"Yes?"  Fuck, his voice squeaked.  There was no way he could talk his way out of this one.

"You followed me in the _seven_."  Aya sounded... pained?  Not annoyed or murderous, but pained?  Maybe Yohji would survive this.

"I needed the traction if I was going to keep up with you."

"And I suppose if I don't tell you what I was doing, you'll just flirt it out of the nurse."  Irritated, but not murderous.  That was still a good sign. 

Yohji hadn't really thought that far ahead, but it did sound like his preferred modus operandi.  "Yeah.  Those weren't on the normal delivery list."

"Since when do you look at the delivery list?"  Aya raised an eyebrow.

Oh, Yohji did not want to answer that one.  "You're trying to distract me."

Aya gave him an unreadable look.  "Come on.  I'm not telling you here."

Yohji had a brief moment of utter certainty that Aya just wanted to drive out somewhere to dump his body, but that didn't stop him from following Aya back down the stairs, and across the street to an empty park.  There were a couple of kids making out in the gazebo, but Aya just glared at them until they left.

Then Aya leaned against a post, crossed his arms and glared at Yohji.

Yohji considered fleeing like the kids had, but he'd gotten worse looks for showing up late to morning shifts.  "So?  Who were the flowers for?"

"Yamada Miyu.  She's seven years old.  She lost her sight in a car accident that killed her parents."

Yohji felt like an absolute heel for his earlier thoughts about the flowers, but he still didn't understand why Aya felt the need to sneak off like he had.  "Okay, that explains the ugly flowers, but not why you did it in the first place."

Aya glared at him again.  More.  Yohji started to dread the next time they would spar against each other.  "Do you happen to remember the Human Chess mission?  You skipped it but I know you saw the video."

"Mmm. Yeah.  People killing for a million yen prize, right?"

"Yes.  Miyu's brother was the first person who died on the board that night."

"Oh."  Now was a good time for a cigarette.  It was a good way to avoid looking at Aya when Yohji asked his next question.  "So, what?  This is guilt?"

"No!"  Aya shook his head forcefully.  "No.  It's...  Her brother was her world.  I like to think that if I died...."

"...that someone would still stop by for your sister?  Y'know, it's a lot more likely now that we know she exists."

"You never asked."  Aya watched Yohji from the corner of his eye.

"Fair enough.  Now that we know, do you really think we'd just abandon her?"

Aya didn't answer, which was answer enough really.

"Shit.  Look, you came riding in on the top of a car to save us from half an army.  Do you think we'd do anything less for you?  I mean, we might not do it with the same panache, but we'd do it."

"Panache?"  Aya looked directly at him, although the expression on his face was a bit comical.

"Yes.  It's one of those fancy book words.  It means style."

"I know what it means, Yohji."

"Yeah, well you looked like a damn angel of vengeance swooping in like that.  You were all glowing and backlit and everything."

"Well, yes. The helicopter with the spotlights was behind me."

"You still looked cool.  Wait.  That wasn't my point.  My point was that we'd do just as much for you."

"Why?"  Aya sounded so honestly confused that it make Yohji's chest ache.

"Because...  you're a brother in arms.  Y'know.  And we all have a... thing.  The thing that makes us part of Weiß.  She's your thing, and she's _alive_.  That's... that's something, so yeah."  Yohji wondered if he could make any less sense, but Aya nodded, so maybe Yohji had said the right thing after all.

Not sure what else to say, Yohji smoked and watched the water pour down.  The silence wasn't all that uncomfortable, all things considered, but Yohji still had one niggling concern.

"Say, Aya, you aren't plotting some sort of nasty revenge are you?"

Aya shook his head.  "That didn't work when Omi followed me.  I doubt it would work on you."

"_Omi_ followed you?  When?"

"A little bit before Takatori died."

"Huh."  Now that Yohji thought about it, Omi had been a bit upset over something then.  "Ken hasn't followed you, has he?"

"No.  Ken seems to have manners."

They fell silent again as Yohji worked his way through another cigarette.  The wind was picking up, but Aya didn't seem inclined to move, and Yohji couldn't think of a graceful way to excuse himself.  After that almost-talk, just leaving as if it would strike the wrong note.

Yohji was considering yet another cigarette when he realized that Aya was watching him.  "Yeah?"

"Omi wanted to inflict a movie night on us, didn't he?"

Yohji nodded.  "It seems to make him happy."

Aya grimaced before going back to a more thoughtful frown.  "If we bring back take-out, he won't ask where we were."

"Yes he will."  Yohji disagreed without even thinking about it.

Aya's lips twitched in the vague direction of a smirk.  "He won't ask me."

"And what, pray tell, do I say when he does ask me?"

Aya raised one eyebrow slightly.  "How long do you think it will take us to agree about take-out?"

Yohji considered Aya's eating habits for a moment.  "Oh.  True.  He might believe that.  So, how do you feel about Italian?"

"Kudoh."  Aya's voice was low and faintly growling, but the debate lasted all the way to their cars.  Yohji always lied better when there was a bit of truth to the story, after all.


End file.
